Meeting the other racing competitors
The way the Meeting the other racing competitors scene go in 's Adventures of Planes. (Dusty arrives at the Wings Around the Globe pit row.) Roper: Well, looky who's here. The Scandinavian. Dusty Crophopper: Hey. Roper: Miss your home town? Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Roper: I don't. Just about blocked that memory out of my mind. But you're bringing it right back with that... (sniffs) Oh, man, that nasty Vitamina-stink-a-bunch. (covering himself with his clipboard) Your tent's the last one on the left. Go! Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) Okay. (Dusty then heads for their tent.) Roper: Power wash is on the right! Just saying. Dusty Crophopper: (noticing a gray, blue, white and red plane named Bulldog as "Rule, Britannia!" plays) Wow! Bulldog? From the European Cup? The Big Dog! Hey, I saw you do this unbelievable high-G vertical turn. How did you do that? Bulldog: Well, let me tell you. In fact, why don't I tell you all my racing secrets? Dusty Crophopper: Really? Bulldog: No. Look, I don't know how things work in the backwater from which you hail, matey, but this is a competition. Every plane for himself! Goodbye. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, sure. (Dusty then comes across a female red, orange and yellow plane named Ishani. Dusty gets distracted by her, and runs into some cans.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa... Whoa! Ishani: Oh. Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) Uh... Oh. W-Wait a second. This is, uh, AeroShell 100. I thought I ordered the DT-2380. Wow, I am sorry you had to see that. Ishani: Are you all right? Dusty Crophopper: Sure. Why I wouldn't I be? And you are Pan-Asian Champion and Mumbai Cup record holder, Ishani. Ishani: Most people call me just "Ishani." Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty. I mean, uh, my name is Dusty. (chuckles) I'm not actually dusty, I'm quite clean. Ishani: It's very nice to meet you, "quite clean" Dusty. (laughs and drives off) Dusty Crophopper: Nice to meet you, too. (as Ishani drives off in the distance) Look at that propeller. Ooh. (Dusty then hears some hip-hop music as he notices Ripslinger on his stand being cleaned by a pitty.) Ripslinger: A little over there. Not so much pressure, okay? Dusty Crophopper: (getting through the crowd) Oh, excuse me, guys. Pardon me. Ripslinger: Yeah. (notices Dusty) Hey, look who made it! It's the crop duster. Dusty Crophopper: Hey. Ripslinger: You know, having you here is a nice vehicle-interest story. Small-town farmer makes it to the big time. Dusty Crophopper: Yes, sir. Ripslinger: But tragically crashes on takeoff. Dusty Crophopper: What? Ripslinger: Wings Around the Globe winner, Ripslinger, eulogizes the unknown hayseed and scatters his debris over a cornfield. Ratings will be through the roof! Dusty Crophopper: Okay. Ripslinger: Good luck. (Dusty then starts to leave.) Ripslinger: Farm boy! Dusty Crophopper: What? (Latin music then plays as a green, white and red plane named El Chupacabra appears.) El Chupacabra: ¡Atención, señores y señoritas! The hero of the people has arrived. (laughs) (There is silence as all of the racers watch at El Chupacabra, and crickets are heard.) El Chupacabra: You have never heard of the great El Chupacabra? (Latin music plays again as the other racers still remain silent. Finally, a green and white plane named Miguel responds.) Miguel: Hey, isn't that that monster that siphons fuel from small vehicles? (which means sucking blood from small animals) El Chupacabra: No, no, no, it's just a stage name designed to strike fear into the hearts of my opponents. (growls) Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, he's the indoor racing champion of all Mexico. Bulldog: Indoor racing? El Chupacabra: (spins and whoops) And numero uno recording artist, telenovela star and romance novelist. Bulldog: Did you say El Chupacabra or El Cuckoo-cabra? (Bulldog's crew then laugh. El Chu suddenly appears in front of Bulldog.) El Chupacabra: You make joke? YOU MAKE JOKE?! Very well. You leave me no CHOICE! I swish my cape at you! (turns around to show his cape at Bulldog) You have been shamed! (drives off) Bulldog: I hope I can get over it. Oh! I just did! (Bulldog and his crew then laugh. Dusty then talks to El Chu.) Dusty Crophopper: Hey, I saw you race on Telemoto last year. Of course, it was in Spanish, so I didn't understand everything. El Chupacabra: I am flattered, avión pequeño. You have done many of these long distance rallies, yes? Dusty Crophopper: No, this is my first one. El Chupacabra: It is my first time, as well! We will have many adventures, you and I. We will laugh, we will cry, we will dance! Dusty Crophopper: Um... Wow. El Chupacabra: Probably not with each other. Dusty Crophopper: Of course. El Chupacabra: I will see you in the skies, amigos! (whoops and spins) Dusty Crophopper: (laughs) Category:Scenes